Never Alone
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Jaejoong mencoba bertahan meskipun dia sadar hati Yunho bukan miliknya. Oneshot. YunJae. Manxman a.k.a. Yaoi. Kalo ga suka jangan nekat baca ;) Warning n disclaimer inside :)
**Warning:**

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

YunJae bukan punya JN, tapi mereka punya satu sama lain. Cieeeeeee *naik2in alis sambil godain Jaejoong*

Crita ini ga nyata n bukan CANON, jadi tolong jangan disangkut-pautkan dengan kehidupan nyata mereka. JN Cuma terinspirasi dari RPW yang sempat JN tongkrongin beberapa bulan belakangan. N jadilah crita gaje hot from the oven ini hahhaha :D

Buat yang ga suka n tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak, soalnya diketik juga tengah malam tapi setidaknya masih bisa dimengertilah ceritanya =.='

Happy Reading, Chingudeul.

 **-Never Alone-**

 **Jaejoong POV**

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku hanya bisa menelan pil pahit itu. Aku berusaha memberikan perhatian, bahkan tidak jarang aku memberikannya nasehat agar hubungan mereka dapat bertahan. Aku tahu aku terlalu naif, tapi aku hanya ingin berada di dekatnya. Mengetahui dia juga memerlukanku itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekalipun dia hanya menanggapiku saat aku yang memulai pembicaraan kami, tapi setidaknya dia tetap menyadari keberadaanku.

Naas memang, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku mencintainya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan bagi sikapku yang tidak masuk akal ini.

Hubungan mereka tergolong baru. Dua bulan, namun kedekatan mereka selama 12 tahun membuat hubungan yang baru itu tak terpisahkan. Keduanya sudah saling mengerti dan saling mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Terlebih saat kami berpisah dengan mereka 5 tahun silam. Aku tahu banyak hal yang terjadi antara mereka berdua, dan yang membawa mereka kepada suatu kebersamaan romantika. Aku menyayangi mereka, tapi aku hanya mencintai orang itu. Jung Yunho, pemilik hatiku sejak pertama bertemu. Namun, kini memilih Changmin sebagai tambatan hatinya.

Tidak, aku tidak terkejut saat tahu hubungan mereka ini. Aku kenal Yunho, bahkan mengenalnya lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka kesendirian dan aku tahu persis dia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dipercayainya untuk menopangnya. Awal kebersamaan kami, aku selalu menjadi penopangnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan romanitknya sedikitpun padaku. Aku tidak kecewa, karena aku sendiri sadar hal itu dilarang oleh agensi kami, segala fanservice yang kami berikan hanya sebatas itu tidak lebih. Dan Yunho pun tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan skinship dibalik layar atau saat kami berlima sendirian. Semuanya hanya demi penjualan album-album kami. Dan kami semua setuju dengan hal itu.

Namun sejak kepergian kami, Yunho terlihat cukup terguncang dan itu membuatku semakin hancur terlebih saat dia tidak mau melepas kami pergi. Aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menguatkannya, aku ingin mengatakan padanya semua akan baik-baik saja namun dia tidak mengijinkanku. Hatiku remuk namun tak kubiarkan hancur berkeping-keping karena aku yakin aku akan kembali padanya.

Lima tahun berlalu, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga bersama Junsu dan Yoochun. Mengumpulkan keberanian kami dan kami kembali naik pada tingkat yang sama dengan Yunho dan Changmin. Disaat aku begitu bersemangat ingin mengambil Yunhoku, disaat itulah hatiku hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kabar itu. Yunho sendiri yang mengatakan padaku betapa dia mencintai Changmin dan menginginkan pria itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya dikemudian hari. Yunho yang begitu bersemangat saat menyambut kami di apartemen mereka, mengijinkan kami menginap di tempat mereka sebelum kami mendapatkan apartemen kami sendiri. Dia sendiri yang mengatur meja makan dan menyiapkan makan malam bagi kami berlima, yang kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Changmin, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Changmin dengan senyuman yang tulus mengatakan kepada kami bahwa mereka sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tidak, aku tidak menangis saat itu. Junsu menggenggam erat tanganku dibawah meja kayu itu. Dan kami bertiga memberikan dukungan kami dan saat itu aku yakin aku tidak akan menemukan kebahagian seperti yang Yunho dan Changmin miliki saat ini. Tapi aku berjanji Yunho tetap akan memilikiku sebagai penopangnya saat dia membutuhkanku.

Dan disinilah aku, mendengar keluh kesahnya mengenai sikap Changmin yang sedikit berubah sejak kedatangan kami. Aku berusaha memberikan pandangan positifku sebgai seorang kakak dari Changmin. Aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa Changmin cemburu dan membuatku melambung tinggi dengan harapan kosong. Sebaliknya aku berusaha menemukan kalimat yang akan membuat Yunho semakin menginginkan Changmin, meskipun dengan sedikit candaan kalau mereka berkelahi lagi aku tidak segan-segan akan merebut Changmin darinya. Dan entah mengapa Yunho saat itu terbawa amarah dan mengatakan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah aku bayangkan "Hentikan candaanmu Kim, itu tidak lucu. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menusuk sahabatmu sendiri dari belakang seperti itu. Aku menyesal telah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak akan berpaling dari Changmin dan beralih padamu. Camkan itu."

Ya, kau benar. Kalimat itu berhasil membuatku menjatuhkan air mata yang selama ini kutahan. Tidak di depannya. Dia tidak berhak melihatku rapuh seperti itu. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku hanya tersenyum miris segera bangun dari sofa di ruang tamu mereka, dan keluar dari apartemen mereka tanpa pamit. Sudah selesai. Aku lelah.

 **Yunho POV**

Sejak hari itu Jaejoong tidak pernah menelponku, apa lagi mendatangi apartemen kami. Aku bahkan tidak dapat bertegur sapa dengannya saat bertemu di tempat pengambilan gambar ataupun saat konser bersama. Setiap aku ingin menegurnya dia buru-buru berbalik dan menjauh dariku, ataupun saat kami bertamu dia hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap mataku. Dia jelas menghidariku. Aku tahu aku sudah kelewatan, aku hanya terbawa emosi karena kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Dan sikap Changmin tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia makin sering keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan sering mencari alasan jika aku mengajaknya berkencan dia bahkan sering menyindirku tentang cinta lamaku yang kembali. Changmin tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sejak dulu dan dia menyadari kalau aku pernah mencintai Jaejoong. Sejujurnya candaan Jaejoong tidak kelewatan aku hanya salah menanggapinya, karena aku belum siap jika ada orang lain yang merebut Changmin dariku. Hingga hal yang sudah 10 tahun ini tersimpan rapat dalam hatiku terungkap lewat amarahku.

Aku memang payah, aku mencintainya. Tapi aku berusaha menahan diri selama tahun-tahun pertama kebersamaan kami. Aku juga tahu tentang perasaannya, tapi sebagai pemimpin band kami aku punya tugas untuk menempatkan semuanya pada tempatnya termasuk perasaan pribadi kami. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengatakan padanya pada waktu yang tepat saat band kami sudah pada titik yang seimbang.

Dan tibalah saat itu, saat mereka pergi meninggalkan kami. Saat dimana cintaku meluap untuknya, dia pergi meledakkan hatiku hingga hancur. Aku memintanya untuk tinggal, tapi dia memilih untuk pergi. Pupus sudah cintaku.

Lima tahun waktu yang lama untuk melupakan sakit hatiku, dan waktu yang cukup untuk menerima harapan baru. Changmin yang selalu berada disampingku, menopangku dan memberiku semangat setuju menjadi kekasihku saat aku menyatakan keinginanku untuk memilikinya sebagai seseorang yang spesial. Dan aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kami sebgai kekasih hingga mereka kembali dan akhirnya kejadian yang sama sekali tidak terbayangkan terjadi begitu saja tanpa kurencanakan.

Aku mengenalnya. Aku tahu saat dia hancur. Aku sadar tiap tangis yang ditahannya setia aku menunjukkan perhatianku pada Changmin didekatnya. Hatiku merasakan sakit yang sama, namun logikaku melarangku. Logikaku bahkan mengatakan dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan hatiku berteriak dan menangis atas kekejamanku sendiri.

 **Author POV**

Setelah menguatkan dirinya Yunho pun mendatangi apartemen Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf pada pria itu. Saat Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuknya, tak sedetikpun Jaejoong menatapnya tapi dengan sopan menyilakan Yunho masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan dia sendiri pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan meniman buat mereka berdua. Yoochun dan Junsu sedang keluar untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan apartemen mereka.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, Jung?" tanya Jaejoong setelah menaruh gelas berisi minuman di hadapan Yunho dan memegang gelasnya sendiri setelah mengambil duduk di depan Yunho. Pandangannya kini tepat ke arah Yunho. Dan entah mengapa tatapan langsusng Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut.

"Aku.."

"..."

"Aku minta maaf Jae, soal..."

"Ah.. soal itu, tidak perlu minta maaf Jung. Itu sudah berlalu. Aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi kita bicarakan kembali hal itu." Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho namun dengan senyuman sinis.

"Jae.."

Sebelum Yunho melanjutkna kalimatnya handphone Jaejoong berbunyi dan dengan anggukan permisi, Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menerima telpon yang masuk. Yunho yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat memandang gelas yang pinggirannya sudah berembun. Dia sepertinya menyesali tidakannya untuk datang ke tempat itu hanya untuk mendapatkan sikap tidak peduli dari mantan teman bandnya itu. Tak berapa lama Jaejoong kembali dari dapur dan wajah Jaejoong terlihat berseri-seri dan kembali murung saat menyadari Yunho masih duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Jadi, apa masih ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Jung?" masih terdengar nada ketus pada suara Jaejoong dan Yunho sangat yakin kalau Jaejoong memang masih marah. "Kalau tidak ada lagi, aku rasa aku harus mandi dan bersiap-siap. Nikmati minumanmu, dan tinggalkan saja di situ kalau kau sudah selesai." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Yunho yang ditinggalkan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum pahit. Inikah balasanya atas tindakannya terhadap Jaejoong selama ini?

Ninuman yang berada didepannya tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali, Yunho segera bangun dan keluar dari apartemen Jaejoong. Dan tepat dipintu sudah berdiri dengan anggun seorang gadis, dengan tampilan yang sederhana namun terlihat elegan tersenyum manis kepad Yunho.

"Oh, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan kalau dia ada tamu tadi di telpon." Mendengar kalimat wanita itu membuat Yunho semakin sadar bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menganggapnya sama sekali.

"Kau Jung Yunho kan? Aku Song Yoo Eun, salam kenal." Gadis itu menundukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat kepada senior tanpa niat basa-basi.

"Iya, salam kenal nona Song." Balas Yunho juga sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf aku harus segera pulang, permisi." Yoo Eun hanya tersenyum sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yunho teringat terus kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Jaejoong yang masih marah dan seorang gadis datang ke apartemen mereka, serta Jaejoong yang terlihat ceria setelah menerima telpon gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Yunho memacu mobilnya semakin laju sambil sekali-kali membunyikan klaksonnya memberitahukan agar mobil di depannya tidak menghalangi jalannya. Hingga hampir mendekati lampu merah baru Yunho tersadar atas kebodohannya, segera mengerem mobilnya dan memukul setirnya dengan kasar.

"SIAL!"

 **Jaejoong POV**

"Oppa, kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sedang ada tamu tadi. Aku kan bisa pergi dengan Nana unnie saja." Yoo Eun sudah duduk manis di bangku di dapur kami sambil menikmati minuman dingin yang kusuguhkan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Eunnie, kebetulan aku tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Dan aku butuh sedikit hiburan." Aku sangat senang saat tahu Yoo Eun datang, kami sudah tidak bertemu dengannya sejak kembali ke Korea.

"Apa oppa bertengkar lagi dengan Yunho?" dan ya dia mengetahui itu juga. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutnya memberitahunya kalau aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Namun saat aku ingin menarik tanganku dari kepalanya, Yoo Eun menahan tanganku dan menariknya kepipinya.

"Oppa, kau tahu aku benci melihatmu seperti ini." Aku bisa merasakan kulit pipi Yoo Eun memanas. Dia akan selalu seperti itu jika ingin menangis. Dan aku paling tidak tahan melihat adik sepupuku itu menangis.

"Eunnie ya~"

"Oppa, tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?"

"..."

"Aku yakin di luar sana banyak wanita maupun pria yang bersedia menyerahkan hidupnya agar kau bahagia. Dia tidak berhak membuatmu seperti ini, oppa." Aku merasakan pipinya mulai basah. Sehingga dengan lembut aku menarik tanganku dan beralih merangkul gadis yang masih duduk itu dalam pelukanku.

"It's OK Eunnie... Aku baik-baik saja." Tapi dalam batin dan ragaku berteriak kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku kacau. Berantakan. Dan aku takkan siap untuk melepaskan cintaku pada Yunho sekalipun aku sudah berhenti dan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Tidak oppa, kau tidak baik-baik saja oppa. Aku melihat itu." Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yoo Eun yang mulai menangis terisak.

Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu kuatir seperti ini Yoo Eun, aku tak mampu mengendalikan perasaanku. Bahkan hari ini aku bersusapayah memotong kalimatnya agar dia bisa segera pergi. Aku tak mampu melihatnya, semakin lama maka pertahananku akan goyah dan aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapnya. Terlebih disaat dia mulai ragu dengan perasaannya. Aku mendengarnya dari Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin sering berkelahi akhir-akhir ini meskipun hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan semua sering dimulai oleh Changmin. Junsu bahkan mengatakan kalau dia pernah mendengar Changmin meminta agar hubungan mereka diakhiri saja, tapi Yunho tidak setuju. Dan tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkanku. Aku tidak boleh berada ditengah mereka sekarang atau aku akan dengan egois merebut Yunho untukku.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Seandainya hubungan mereka berakhir, janganlah aku yang menjadi alasan hal itu terjadi atau aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.

 **Yunho POV**

"Ini... Apa maksudmu chagie?" aku berusaha menahan Changmin yang sedang memasukkan semua bajunya dalam koper ukuran besar.

"Aku sudah bilang tadi, hyung. Aku akan pergi, agar kau dapat berpikir dengan jernih untuk sementara waktu."

"Iya, tapi untuk apa kau membawa semua barang-barangmu juga?"

"Dengar. Hyung.. Tidak, berhenti di situ Jung Yunho." Changmin menunjuk tempat tidur menyuruhku agar tetap duduk dan tidak mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini dua kali, jadi dengarkan aku."

"Chagi.."

"Stt.. Dengarkan aku dulu hyung, kumohon." Dan dengan lemah aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda bahwa aku akan mendengarkannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." Sentak aku berdiri tapi Changmin mendekatiku dan menahan bahuku untuk menyuruhku duduk kembali, sebelum aku protes Changmin lagi-lagi meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. "Hubungan kita ini tidak akan berhasil hyung. Aku tahu siapa sebenarnya yang ada dalam hatimu. Dan aku ingin kau mengatur kembali hatimu untuk menemukan siapa orang itu." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba nama Jaejoong yang terlintas di kepalaku dan aku terkejut menyadari pikiranku sendiri. Melihat reaksiku, Changmin tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama tidak kulihat sejak awal perkelahian kami. "See, itu yang aku maksud. Hyung, kau mencintainya. Bahkan saat kau tidak menyadarinya. Tapi aku sadar. Dan sejak mereka kembali aku sudah bertekad untuk mengembalikanmu padanya. Aku berusaha bertingkah sebrengsek mungkin agar kau mau melepasku, tapi ternyata usahaku belum berhasil karena saat itu aku selalu ada di sisimu. Karena itulah aku harus pergi hyung."

"Tapi... aku pikir kau mencin.."

"Aku menyayangimu hyung. Aku tidak tega melihatmu terpuruk terlalu lama, sehingga aku menyetujui keinganmu untuk menjadikanku kekasihmu."

"Tapi kita bahkan telah.." aku tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatku, kepalaku tiba-tiba tersa berat. Sehingga aku harus menopangnya dengan tanganku.

"Maaf hyung, aku melakukan itu karena memang aku membutuhkan itu. Bagaimanapun aku ini laki-laki, dan kebutuhan kita sama. Jadi.."

Sudah, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi mendengar semuanya. Baru saja aku terkejut dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang mungkin saja sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihnya, sekarang aku dikejutkan dengan penjelasan Changmin yang sebenarnya cukup masuk akal namun aku tak bisa mempercayainya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi aku berharap kau bisa bahagia bersama Jae hyung." Tak berapa lama aku mendengar pintu kamar kami, tidak sekarang pintu kamarku tertutup dengan pelan. Dan suara langkah Changmin yang menarik koper semakin jauh dari kamarku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

 **Changmin POV**

Aku tahu ini kejam, tapi aku tak sanggup jika harus begini terus. Mereka berdua saling mencintai namun saling menyakiti. Tapi mereka tidak sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya yang paling tersakiti. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua, dan aku tulus mencintai Yunho. Tapi aku tidak tahan melihat perang batin yang dia alami sejak kedatangan Jae hyung. Aku kadang berharap tidak menerima pernyataan Yunho saat itu sebesar apapun cintaku padanya kalau akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakiti perasaan kami berdua.

Tapi itu sudah berakhir, Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho. Akan tetap seperti itu selamanya. Dan aku akan tetap menjadi magnae mereka yang akan selalu mendukung mereka.

Tsk, naif sekali kau Shim Changmin.

Setelah berada diruang tamu jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Yunho, aku mengambil handphoneku dan mendial nomer seseorang.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Dasar Yunho payah, apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya sampai dia bisa menabrak pohon. Aku terburu-buru mengantar Yoo Eun ke rumah Nana noona dan meminta maaf karena tidak dapat menemaninya, setelah menerima telpon Changmin yang mengatakan Yunho mengalami kecelakaan saat mengendarai mobil dan sekarang berada di rumah. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Yunho. Bagaimana kalau dia pendarahan. Bagaimana kalau... Tidak. Tenang Jaejoong. Yunho pasti baik-baik saja.

 _Flash back_

 _"Hallo, Changmin."_

 _"Hyung, bisakah kau datang ke sini?"_

 _"Aku.."_

 _"Yunho hyung kecelakaan saat mengemudi tadi. Sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran sampai mengemudi dengan kelajuan yang tinggi."_

 _"APA?"_

 _"Bisakah hyung kesini?"_

 _"Iya, baiklah. Kalian di rumah sakit mana?"_

 _"Kami di apartemen hyung."_

 _"Apa? Jangan bercanda Changmin."_

 _"Aku tidak bercanda hyung. Yunho hyung menabrak pohon di depan apartemen kami, aku harus segera memanggil dokter ke sini karena hyung tidak dalam kondisi untuk dibawa kemana-mana."_

" _Ok, baiklah aku ke sana sekarang." Setelah itu Changmin pun memutuskan sambungan telponnya._

 _End of flasback_

 **Author POV**

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Yunho dan Changmin, Jaejoong melihat Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pagar di samping mobilnya.

"Hyung, kumohon temani Yunho hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Jaejoong hanya mengiyakan lewat anggukan dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa memperhatikan mobil Yunho yang masih utuh di samping mobil Changmin. Membuat Changmin tersenyum geli melihat sikap hyungnya yang ternyata masih seperti dulu, ceroboh namun perhatian.

Setelah melihat Jaejoong masuk dan menutup pintu, Changmin segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang standar.

"Yunho hyung, kuserahkan padamu hyung." Seulas senyuman diwajah Changmin dan setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya yang dibiarkan Changmin. "Aku menyayangi kalian." Changmin menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan menunduk memegang setirnya. "Kumohon, bahagialah." Dan Changmin pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam mobilnya tanpa memedulikan hiruk pikuk jalannya disekitarnya.

 **Jaejoong POV**

Tiba di depan kamar Yunho, jantungku bedetak makin kencang. Ya, Tuhan, semoga dia baik-baik saja. Namun saat kubuka pintu kamarnya yang kutemu adalah Yunho yang terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahannya dengan tangannya.

"Yunho..? Kau..." Kepala Yunho terangkat, sepertinya karena terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, matanya sembab seperti habis menangis tapi aku yakin dia tetap dapat melihatku dengan jelas.

"Jae.."

"Changmin bilang kau... Oh sialan, aku dibodohi anak itu." Detakan jantungku mulai melambat tapi kepalaku kembali terasa pusing. Informasi yang kuterima terlalu tiba-tiba dan hasilnya malah, harus melihat wajah orang yang sedang kuhindari dengan ekspresi yang selalu tidak ingin kulihat darinya.

'SIAL!'

"Jaejoong, apa yang..."

"Maafkan aku, ini sepertinya hanya salah paham. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

"Jae tunggu!"

Sebelum aku memegang pegangan pintu tangan Yunho sudah meraih lenganku dan menarikku menjauh dari pintu seakan menolakku untuk pergi. Panas dari pergelangan Yunho mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhku.

'Tidak, tidak, tidak.' Aku berusaha menarik tanganku tapi Yunho menahannya dengan kuat. Akhirnya aku berdiri diam di depan Yunho dengan tetap membelakanginya. Aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang memerah akibat sentuhan tangannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi." Jantungku berdetak makin kencang. Tidak, jangan kalimat itu lagi. "Aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi." Mataku memanas, mengingat kejadian yang sama 5 tahun lalu. Saat aku tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkannya. Sesaat kurasakan genggaman tangan dilenganku terlepas tergantikan dengan dua lengan kokoh yang memelukku dengan lembut. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"Yunho, aku.." aku berusaha menarik tangan yang memelukku agar aku dapat bertahan. Ingat Jaejoong, kau hanya akan semakin tersakiti kalau kau mengikuti kata hatimu. Tapi pelukan Yunho terlalu hangat dan nyaman untuk dilepaskan. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku mencintainya. Tapi pantaskah aku dipermainkan seperti ini?

 **Yunho POV**

Jaejoong tidak lagi berontak dalam pelukanku. Dengan hati-hati aku menarik badannya agar berputar dan berhadapan denganku. Tubuhnya menegang sedikit namun setelah berhadapan denganku, kembali kupeluk tubuhnya hingga aku dapat merasakan detakan jantung dari balik baju yang dipakainya. Detakan yang sama seperti detakan jantungku saat ini. Dan entah kenapa itu menenangkanku. Jaejoongku ternyata masih seperti yang dulu. Aku menyukainya karena dia sangat tepat berada dalam pelukanku. Memeluknya membuatku merasa dapat mengambil semua kegundahannya dan membuang jauh-jauh dari hatinya, itu menenangkanku. Memeluknya membuat bebanku seakan terangkat sesaat dan mebuatku merasa lega dan jelas itu menenangkanku. Benar kata Changmin, aku sudah membodohi diriku dengan mengatakan aku tidak lagi mencintai Jaejoong. Nyatanya dia berhasil membuatku merasakan persaan yang lama yang kurindukan. Perasaan tidak akan sendirian.

"Yunho..."

"Maafkan aku. Semua ini salahku. Changmin benar, aku hanya menyakiti kalian, bahkan aku sendiri." Aku merasakn genggaman Jaejoong pada kemejaku mengencang. "Changmin mengenalku lebih dari aku mengenal diriku. Dia bahkan lebih tahu siapa yang kucintai daripada aku sendiri. Tsk, lucu bukan." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku saat mendengar dengusan pelan Jaejoong.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Jae ah~."

"Yun~"

"Kumohon Jae, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu." Tangan Jaejoong tidak lagi berada dikemejaku tapi sudah melingkar lewat pinggang ke belakangku dan membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Never, you'll never be alone Yunho."

"Aku mencintaimu , Jaejoong."

"Ya aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Yunho."

 **-YunJae Happy Ending-**

a/n: Hehehe mian kalo critanya gitu-gitu aja, ini juga dikebut 3 jam takut idenya keburu menguap :D

a/dn: Gomawoyo #bow


End file.
